Log 81
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Bludgeon's Logs 1/17/2013 05:40 PM :Last week, two odd, unidientified Crystalin civillians came to the hospital. Though they did not raise any alarms, they did act odd enough that Stormfront ordered their movements watched and any files they attained copied for study. These files were sent to Bludgeon and Slipstream, who somehow ended up teamed up to look over the files and see what was so special about them. Thus far, the real identities of the civillians has not been found. :The old warrior looks over the files, his expression hard to read, but obviously displeased. He gets up and grabs his blade from the table. As he walks towards the door, the cloak he recently had started to wear flowed behind him. He approached one of the soldiers who happened to be on guard that day. "What do you recall of that day? Honor demands you tell me every detail." Slipstream has no clue why she was called in on this, she's a warrior and so is Bludgeon. Yet here they were with files to look through to try and figure out a mystery. "Remind me to have a few words with Stormfront about why we were called in for this." she grumbles softly, idly rubbing at her helm as she stares at the files. She looks up as Bludgeon goes for the easier 'intimidate the locals' route. THe Soldier, fidgeting a little nervously, replies "I was at the door. Their pass was valid, thus, I let them in. Commander Stormfront said to have the security cameras watching them sir. In a moment of inspiration I offered to escort both to their destination in hopes of spying on them under the look of appearing helpful but they declined and proceeded on their own. I could not abandon my post. The other one was the inner-door guard, who looked less nervous, but also more hopeless "My story is about the same. They entered, had a valid passcode and name. The file room they needed was unrestriced. no essential or important information was kept in there." he explained. The security-camera operator hadnt yet arrived. He had an excuse though. The files were lightly encrypted into 'packets'. Thus, one could read the main title of them, with various subtitles needing to be clicked on and expanded. The decryption was simple - the computer did it automatically - but it was a very old fashioned way of doing things. The largest file was a theory paper during the Golden Age about revitalizing dying sparks with the power of the Matrix flame. :"Hmph...." Bludgeon utters, looking over the guards. He couldn't fault them for doing their duties, but still he imagined they would have had a better idea. "I see. I will speak with the one in charge of the security footage. As for you two, any relevent information, you will give to my aide, Slipstream." He says, turning and taking a few steps towards her. "I agree...I would rather hunt down and extract the information that wa, but honor demands we follow protocol." "Of course sir." They both responded. One paused though at Bludgeons' words to Slipstream, and states "Uhm sir, if I may speak freely about that?" Slipstream listens to the conversation as she continues to look over the files at hand, the content is a little too focused to be random. There was a purpose here, but what. "Understood sir." she replies with a light frown. "I'm wondering if we need to talk to the religious zealots. Isn't their file mech over there? He would have sent those two over here if they really did work for him." :Bludgeon nods. "You're right. Let's go." He says, turning and starting. He hungered to get out and correct this breach the only way he knew how...but that would come.....in time.. There's a knock at the door and the security mech steps in, nearly being run over by Bludgeon. "Ack! Sorry, I had to take care of an emergency at the airport. Too many seekers tried to land at once. " he explained "you wished to see me?" Slipstream peers up at the mech as she saves the files to a datapad so she can continue to try to figure out the reasoning for taking copies of them. Bludgeon glares for a moment, but shakes the expression. "I see. What is the emergency, and what information do you have to share?" He asks, arms folding. His eyes narrowed and expression turned to stone. "Uh, the emergency is over... there were too many seekers tryign to land at the airport." explains the mech again in confusion, tapping his vocal cord to see if it was working "And I was not briefed on what you wished to see me about sir. you'll have to be more specific." Slipstream finishes copying the files over and moves to join Bludgeon, wondering why Starscream isn't around making sure the lower ranked seekers are behaving themselves. Bludgeon growls a little. "The autobot infiltration. They were seen on camera's. I Want to know what they were here." He says, regaining his composure quickly. "I want to know what they know. It makes it easier to draw them out or counter them." THe mech looked blank, and one of the others nudged him "Those two strange Crystalins that Stormfront had you watch." "Oh! Well, everything they know is right there sir." he guestures to the files in Slipstreams' hands "That's everything they searched and copied. I watched the downloads myself. " he explained. Slipstream looks at Blugeon at his words, "Sir, not that I question your suspicion... but why would Autobots go to all that trouble for files? That makes no sense." Bludgeon looks over. "A fine question. But one must test for traitors in our midsts, if the rumors I've heard are anything to follow. Besides...I have my own suspiscions. Now....inform me of what was downloaded." The mech looks at Slipstream, who had the files. He couldnt remember them all himself after all. Slipstream wonders what rumors she missed when it come to traitors, she brings up the files on her datpad. "There's a lenghty one that was a theory on the Matrix flame and how it may be possible to revive a failing spark with it. Similar files also mention the Matrix Flame and if there are religious or moral issues by extending life by utelizing it. Then there's th is one... about a energon sucking ancient transformer that is considered a myth." "May we be dismissed sir? WE have our duty schedules soon." notes one of the guards politely. Bludgeon hrm's softly. "Why access those files..." he says softly. He then gives a wave of his hand, showing they were dismissed. "Slipstream, what are your thoughts?" He asks. Slipstream says,, "I think perhaps we should question the head file mech. He's been seen at the Temple of Primus." Bludgeon nods. "Agreed. I believe I'll let you handle the questioning." He says, starting towards the temple. He trusted Slipstream...alot. "Based on what you've read, do you think the theory is correct?" The three depart, and the pair of investigators head towards the Temple, which was quiet and dark these days, only small lights running, with most power shunted into Decepticon purposes. Slipstream walks as she talks, "The theory papers are all done by mechs who knew a lot of things, but didn't put their theories to practice." she pauses as she considers, "I do suppose it is possible, but I am no expert and haven't exactly seen this Matrix flame. Asking a religious mech may be in order as well." Bludgeon nods. "Be sure to ask then. But do so with respect." He says, pausing a moment. He lowers his head, muttering a quick few lines before moving again. His superstiscious nature showing. Inside the temple it was quiet, a few mechs moving about. Two guards were by the door, weaponless now but still looking rather formal. They both glance to the decepticon pair but make no attempt to stop either of them. The head filing clerk was there as well, talking and chattering lightly with another. Slipstream inclines her head, "Yes sir." she replies then says to the guards, "We are looking for the one called..." she glances at her file notes, "...Wrench." Bludgeon gives a nod to the guards as he enters. He locks eyes onto the filing clerk and walks up with slipstream. He remained quiet, taking a more observant role. THe mech glances up and over, pausing a moment. Then he offers a bow of respect "I am Wrench. May I help you? " he asked politely, folding his arms in front of him. Slipstream looks the mech over, "Two mechs came to the hospital, apparently in your name, and fetched very specific files. Do you recall what those files were?" she asks. The mech frowns, and rubs his chin "A lot of people come to me to get access to the level zero files at the hospital. " he explains "Its what my function is, to direct them to the knowledge they need. You'll have to be more specific. " Bludgeon speaks. "The files regarding the Matrix Flame theory and the energon devourer. Why those files? What knowledge did they need?" Slipstream glances over at Bludgeon then taps on her datapad, accessing the security footage. "These are the two mechs. Again, what did you send them for?" a brief frown as Bludgeon spills it. "Yes, why did they need such specific theory files." "I am not a mind reader, General." Responds the mech "Those files are open for anyone to read. They came asking about those, I remember seeing the file names at the hospital while doing some research a few cycles ago on stabilizing sparks after near-death experiences, and directed them that way. " he peers at the footage, and nods "They didnt say why. I dont nose into other people's business." Slipstream says,, "So they do not work for you?" "No. I have never seen them before. Then again, a lot of people come to me for advice on searching for things when they do not know where to look. " explains the mech with a shrug "Some people I know - students and librarians, fellow clerks - others I do not. I can hardly be expected to know EVERYONE in the city, especially since the occupation." Bludgeon hmms. "Hrm....Interesting." Slipstream doesn't like that answer at all, maybe Bludgeon was right to suspect Autobots. "I see. Did you happen to get any names off of them?" "Let me think a moment. Like I said - I get asked a lot of questions by many people. I can hardly be expected to remember everyone's name." notes the mech "If I see one mech every ten cycles, I will hardly even remember if I /have/ seen him before. I'd like to see any other laymech try." he laughs, and rubs his chin as he thinks now, turning to stare at one side. Bludgeon speaks again. "Would you remember looks better? If we showed you stills, would you recognize the one's in them?" "Maybe." notes the mech "Let me see the pictures again. Like I said - the majority of my business comes from people just wanting to know where to find stuff. I say this as a disclaimer that I do not remember EVERYTHING." he looks to Slipstream Slipstream still has the security footage handy so shows him a few stills, "It would be beneficial for you to remember their names, sir." A glance to Slipstream at that, and he frowns "Sorry, I am not a miracle worker. You should see Solarix about that." he states almost icily. He turned to stare at the stills again, still rubbing his chin as he did give it an honest try. Bludgeon watches intently. He didn't know wether to trust the old clerk or to throw him into the jails. Still, he would give him a chance. "Hrm. Sorry. I really can't remember." the mech sighs "I really did try. I will keep thinking on it though in case something is recalled." he notes, lifting his hands placatingly. "If i can be of any other assistance to you though..." Slipstream glances at Bludgeon, "How conveinent that you cannot remember. Maybe a little time in a very small jail cell will help you memory hm?" she asks Wrench, "Or perhaps my associate here has something more uncomfortable for you planned." Bludgeon nods. "Fair enough. If you hear from those who sought you out before or others seeking the same knowledge, direct us to them." He says, motioning for slipstream to follow him. Wrench wavers, and takes a step back. The two guards'pairs of optics glitter as they watch, and he states "I have done no crime under Decepticon or Crystal City law.I have done only my duty." he states. Then he nods to Bludgeon "I will do so. We agreed to cooperate with the Decepticons, and i hold to that. Have a good day sir." he states, speaking directly to Bludgeon without looking again at Slipstream. Slipstream peers hard at the mech then follows Bludgeon, "I don't believe him for a moment." she mutters darkly. Bludgeon smirks. "Neither do I. Post guards to follow his every move. He may be telling the truth, or he has convinced himself that his lies are truth." He says, walking towards the exit. "you did well, slipstream. I think that in time you would be a fine interrogator." Slipstream nods to Bludgeon, "Thank you for saying so sir, I'll see to it that he's watched."